Once Upon A Time In Chicago
by Makattack
Summary: Write up of flashback 1920 Chicago scenes from Episode 3x04 "The End of The Affair." Stefan's point of view. A two-chapter one shot.


**Disclaimer: All rights to TVD**

_Hey guys!_

_So, this is a two-part one shot of sorts. Basically just the write-up of the 1920 flashback scenes from 3x04 of The Vampire Diaries from Stefan's point of view. I thought it would be fun to write!_

_I hope you enjoy it! Please review, it makes me smile and makes me want to write more!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort.<br>__It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun."_

* * *

><p>Blood. I could smell it. I could taste it. As I drank, it felt as though I wasn't the one consuming it. It was the one consuming me. I was more than willing to let it consume me. It was euphoric; the ecstatic feeling spreading through every inch of my being as I drank from my date. Drank until she was drained.<p>

I leaned my head back, breathing heavily as I licked my lips, savouring every last drop of blood that I could still consume. That was really all there was to my existence: blood. And women. But the latter was more of something I _wanted _rather than something I _needed. _Women were my playthings, there for me to use and abuse as I pleased; there had been a time when I had respected them. Cared for them; but that hadn't ended well for anyone. I pulled the flower out of my date's hair, inserting it into my pocket instead, before wiping the blood from the corner of my mouth as I got out of the car. Feelings; happiness, anger, pain… they were what kept any being on this planet _human. _But I wasn't human. I was a Vampire. My humanity was my greatest weakness- and as a predator, having a weakness was _not_ an option. So I did what I had to do. I flipped the switch. I didn't feel. I lived only to satisfy my hunger and my needs.

I straightened my suit, walked around the boot of the car to knock on the rather gaunt and boring looking door. If only the government knew what was going on behind closed doors here. In a way, humans and vampires- we weren't so different after all. Naturally, we were superior, however the need to constantly defy what was expected of us; to _rebel _was something that was strong within both our races. Behind this rather ordinary looking door was absolutely everything that the government stood against at the moment. The door was opened and I was allowed in. I acknowledged the waiter who let me in with a nod, vaguely recognising his face due to the numerous time I had been here.

The contrast was startling, even if I _was_ expecting it. The dark alleyway that I had just come in from was deserted, bar one or two couples who were leaving for an early night. This place however: it was buzzing. The crowd just blurred into a sea of colours as I walked further in.

"Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies?" My eyes fell on a glamorously dressed woman, leading the jazz band as their vocalist, who had stopped mid-song to announce my entrance. A charming smile sketched itself on my lips as I acknowledged her with a nod. "Looking for a good time, Mr Salvatore?"

"Save me a dance, Gloria." I called back, directing my attention away from her. Gloria; the owner of this bar. As a very frequent customer, I was familiar with the staff of this bar. In regards to the pretty dancer, I could say I was perhaps a little _too_ familiar. But my, they certainly didn't mind. Not that they had a choice in the matter. As I walked, I caught sight of a waiter passing by, with the last glass of champagne left on his tray. Ah, alcohol. Yes, a wonderful beverage. Second to blood of course, but delicious none the less. However, it seemed as though I wasn't the only one with my sights set on that glass. As I reached for it, another hand shot out, taking my drink. How very rude.

I turned around to see the little thief who had taken my drink away from me. Much to my astonishment, it was a woman. "Ooh," I remarked, moving closer, eyeing the woman with curiosity. "_Please_, help yourself."

"Oh, I always do." No embarrassment, no shy behaviour. This was interesting. Very interesting. The woman looked like a respectable lady no doubt, but her self-assured manner was starting to catch my attention. I always did like the defiant ones. I tilted my head, still eyeing her, trying to remember if she was someone who I ought to know. After all, no common woman would have an aura this regal. Nope; nothing. "Careful Mr Salvatore," she spoke again, moving closer this time, with _my _drink still held lazily between her gloved fingers. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I simply watched. This woman was surprising me by the second. Stealing a drink from the hands of a man was one thing; moving in so close, especially in a crowded place? I was intrigued. Her face inched closer to mine and her tongue reached out to my lips. Just for a second. "You're still wearing your date," she remarked. "_She's lovely."_ The last two words were whispered in my ear.

Of course. A Vampire. I should've guessed. But knowing her race didn't kill the mystery for me. This woman had sparked my interest; I wanted to know more. As she turned to leave, I caught her arm, pulling her closer to me once again. "Who are you?" I asked, studying the sharp, well defined features of her face. She lifted a finger to her lips in a slow exaggerated manner, before making a hushing sound and slipping out of my hold. And just like that, she walked away.

And I watched her go, deciding that, that was most certainly not the last time I would be seeing that woman tonight.

* * *

><p>I was sat around a table with a group of men who I didn't know, indulging in the alcohol that seemed to flow like a river throughout this room. As we drank another round, we celebrated the liberating feeling we had by cheering and laughing, the sound of the clattering glasses and the music in the background being drowned out during the process. Not like anyone here cared. We were all far too busy indulging in things that we shouldn't be: things that were prohibited. Although, perhaps I was mistaken. It seemed that <em>one<em> person wasn't too busy to notice.

"Sorry to crash the fun boys, but _some_ of us actually came here to hear the music, _not you._" It was the blonde vampire. But of course, who else could it be? She had this fire in her; one that I was drawn to like a moth. I turned around to give her my undivided attention, a patronizing smirk spreading it's way on my lips.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, are we offending you?" I mocked, pouting as my words were greeted with even more cheering and laughter than the round of alcohol had. My eyes locked with hers, as I silently challenged her to speak to me again. Women with such confidence were hard to come by, and it was safe to say that I always did like the rare kind.

"It would take a lot more than a baby face like _this_ to offend me." She mused, her fingers tracing my jaw line. _Ouch._ I admitted defeat by letting out a low _'Ooooh' _which was echoed by my peers. That fire just seemed to burn brighter and stronger by the minute and I couldn't help but get pulled in. She turned to leave and I got up, clearing my throat as I placed my hand on her arm, more gently this time. Fun and games aside; I wasn't willing to simply let this girl be an acquaintance and nothing more. I wanted to know her.

"Hey, hey," I muttered, my voice getting lower and my words no longer laced with snark. "You ever going to tell me your name?" I asked, meeting her gaze once more, this time genuinely curious.

"Sure, when you earn it." She replied back, ignoring my sincerity and sticking to her lax tone. She did however move closer to my ear once again, and a part of me hoped that she would change her mind then and there and give me her name. Unfortunately, my hopes came crashing down as the said; "Now do Gloria a favour, and _stick a sock in it._"

And for the second time that night, she walked away from me. And this time, she walked into the arms of another man.

As I stood there, watching her, I promised myself that by the time this night was over, that man would be lying drained in the trash somewhere and the blonde beauty would most certainly be in my arms instead.

* * *

><p>The alcohol was great; believe me. But there was something I craved more. Something I'd been deprived off for far too long now. Blood. I wanted more blood, and that's exactly what I was getting. From a scantily dressed dancer, at that. My fangs dug into her throat, ripping her skin open as my lips and tongue began to work in harmony to consume her blood. I could hear her moan as I drank; people watching would probably think I was an excellent kisser; which I was. I was beginning to get lost in the bloodlust, when I felt a hand on mine which rested on the side of the dancer's throat. I felt my hand move to expose her neck and instead it made its way up the new comers' arm and to her throat. It took a lot of my willpower to tear away from the dancer's neck and look up at my company instead; but I did it.<p>

It was the blonde vampire. A grin spread across my blood stained mouth and the expression was mirrored on her face. Words were meaningless at this stage. We both leaned in over the dancer's body, and I moved in to kiss her. At first, savouring the taste of the dancer that still hung on both our lips, but then moving my mouth down her jaw and to her throat; up until my lips met something cold. I leaned my head back, my hand lifted object that had come in my way: a necklace. A very beautiful one at that;_ much like it's owner._ "It's beautiful," I remarked, my face leaning in to my new dates' once more.

"A witch gave it to me," she said, her breath heavy, "supposedly it's magical." I smirked, caressing her face as she spoke. This woman was exotic and euporic; I found myself desiring her almost as much as I did blood.

"And is it?" I asked, unable to take my eyes away from her; my voice holding a tone of urgency that implied that even though I didn't mind speaking, there were so many other things I would much rather be doing with my mouth at this stage.

"It bought me love didn't it?" She replied, her hand falling on my face as I laughed, silencing her now with my mouth once more.

"It's late Rebekah, we're leaving." A new voice had made its way into present company, and I felt the owner of the voice snatch the woman, he called Rebekah away from me. I stood up almost automatically, ready to rip apart the fool who _dared_ take this euphoric lady away from me.

"Get off of me!" She exclaimed and I moved forwards, a snarl on my lips. How _dare_ he?

"Who is this guy?" I asked, meeting his eyes; but no sooner had I said the words, did Rebekah run forwards, putting herself between me and the other man her voice laced with urgency.

"Stefan, don't! He'll kill you." She muttered, turning to shoot daggers at the man. I eyed him, begging to differ. He looked like a twig in comparison to me. I highly doubted that he could kill me, however it seemed as though Rebekah felt that I may be having similar concerns. "He's a lot stronger than he looks." She leaned back into my chest as we both stared at the man with annoyed glares.

"So _this_ is the famous Stefan Salvatore I've been hearing so much about," he purred, watching me with detest that matched my own. Famous? Well, if he knew of me, he ought to have known that I wasn't very happy when I didn't get what I wanted. He turned to look at Rebekah instead, "You're right, he does have funny hair." Funny hair? I couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic attempts to- to what? Discourage me? Put me off Rebekah? How old was this man? Two? Apparently, he wasn't as amused at his own joke as I was. His eyes now turned to glare at Rebekah as he spoke once more. "I'm bored. I want to go." He said, almost sounding as though he was _whining._

"Then go without me. I'm not your girlfriend." Rebekah said, moving forwards to stare the man straight in the eye. I couldn't help but feel a surge of pride shoot through me; the kind that made me think _Yes, that's **my **girl. _If he wasn't her boyfriend; _why _did he seem so jealous?

"_No,_ you are my _sister._" He replied, and it all suddenly seemed to make sense to me. He grabbed Rebekah and pulled her in, turning her around so that she no longer stood with me, but with him instead. "Which means, you do as _I say._"

* * *

><p><em>Second part will be up soon! ~ Maks<em>


End file.
